Uma nova Lorelai
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Rory termina o namoro com Logan, e pouco depois descobre que está grávida. E as conseqüências dessa gravidez inesperada podem ser ainda piores do que se imaginava... AVISO: Dois finais ON LINE
1. Chapter 1

**Comentários:**

_Os fatos narrados aqui se passam após o final da sexta temporada de Gilmore Girls, com algumas mudanças:  
__- Logan vai para Londres, mas antes termina o namoro com Rory;  
__- Lor e Luke não se separam e continuam noivos;  
__- O casamento de Lane ainda não aconteceu;_

**Capítulo 1 – Ligeiramente grávida**

Rory acabara de sair do consultório. Estava atordoada... Por sua cabeça, passavam milhões de pensamentos contraditórios.  
Estava grávida! Como isso pudera acontecer? E logo agora que ela e Logan haviam terminado tudo?  
Ele partira para Londres no final de outubro, um pouco antes do aniversário dela. Tiveram uma terrível discussão, com direito a gritos e reclamações dos vizinhos. Rory pegou suas coisas e saiu do apartamento. Foi chorar no colo da mamãe, que já tinha intuído que esse relacionamento não daria certo. Lorelai não esquecia do fato de que Logan fora o maior responsável por sua briga com Rory no ano anterior. Talvez fosse melhor assim, ele iria morar em outro país e Rory poderia encontrar alguém que realmente a merecesse.

Mas agora tudo mudara. A garota não sabia o que fazer diante daquela notícia inesperada. Ela pensava em ter filhos, mas não naquelas circunstâncias! Além de tudo, estava no último ano da faculdade, e não queria interromper os estudos novamente.  
Enquanto dirigia, Rory passou em frente a um parque, e observou uma mulher com duas crianças, provavelmente seus filhos. Eles estavam brincando, e Rory sorriu ao ver a animação dos pequenos. Instintivamente, colocou a mão sobre o ventre... estava grávida de dois meses. Não tinha desconfiado antes, apesar de sua menstruação estar atrasada. Andava tão ocupada com o jornal e as aulas que nem se dera conta disso. Só resolveu procurar o médico porque há alguns dias nada parava no seu estômago, e sentia enjôos o tempo todo.

Como contaria à sua mãe? Ela ficaria furiosa com sua irresponsabilidade, depois de ter passado a vida inteira dizendo pra filha se prevenir de uma gravidez indesejada. Mas tinha certeza de que, passada a surpresa inicial, Lorelai aceitaria a idéia de ser avó.  
Pensando nisso, resolveu ir à Star Hollows para dar a notícia pessoalmente.  
Quando chegou, Lorelai abriu a porta e ficou surpresa ao vê-la:  
- Rory, você não me avisou que viria hoje!  
- Mãe, estou grávida.  
- Você o quê? – perguntou Lor.  
- Eu não sei como aconteceu... acho que esqueci de tomar a pílula uma vez. Pensei que não teria perigo esquecer um dia só...  
- Rory, hoje não é primeiro de abril. Sua brincadeira não tem a menor graça!  
- Não é brincadeira!  
- Você é uma irresponsável! – gritou a mãe – Depois de tudo que eu já disse sobre gravidez indesejada! Você vai estragar a sua vida!  
- É isso que eu sou pra você, mãe? A pessoa que estragou sua vida? – quis saber a jovem, visivelmente magoada.

Lor olhou para a filha, arrependida de ter dito aquilo. Abraçou-a, dizendo:  
- Você sabe que não. Rory, se tem uma coisa que não me arrependo na vida é de ter você como filha. Mas... esse filho vai atrapalhar sua vida! Você está no último ano da faculdade!  
- Não vai atrapalhar em nada. O médico disse que o bebê vai nascer em julho, durante as férias de verão. Eu já estarei formada.  
- Mas Rory... e o Logan? Vocês estão separados!  
- Você me criou sozinha, sem ajuda do papai. Posso fazer o mesmo.  
- Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, não teria afastado você do seu pai. E Logan tem o direito de saber que você vai ter um filho dele!  
- Se depender de mim, ele nunca saberá.  
- Rory...  
- Mãe, ele quis ir pra Londres, não quis? Pois bem: eu vou ter o bebê, e ninguém vai contar para o Logan.  
- Só espero que não se arrependa dessa decisão... um dia o seu filho poderá cobrar isso de você.

Dias depois, Rory voltou à casa da mãe e encontrou uma surpresa.  
- Não são lindos? – perguntou Lor, enquanto mostrava os macacões que comprara para o bebê.  
- São, mas não é melhor esperar para saber o sexo antes de comprar o enxoval?  
- Mas estes são neutros, servem para menino e menina. E se for menina, vai usar rosa! Lembra do chá de bebê da GG, quando a Sheryl inventou aquela idiotice de que "o verde é o novo rosa"?  
- Como iria esquecer... Você bagunçou o armário do banheiro dela e eu tive que arrumar tudo.  
- Depois nós jogamos uma ovada no carro do Jess... aquele dia foi muito legal! – afirmou Lor, entusiasmada.  
- Você ficou feliz em ser avó... – comentou Rory.  
- Eu preferia que isso acontecesse daqui a alguns anos, mas já que o apressadinho quis vir antes... – disse, enquanto fazia cócegas na barriga da filha - Você já pensou no nome do bebê?  
- Bem... se for menino, acho que vai ser Richard... em homenagem ao vovô.  
- Sei... e se for menina, vai ser Emily, em homenagem à vovó? – perguntou Lor com ironia.  
- Não... – Rory fez uma pausa, deixando a mãe curiosa – Será Lorelai... teremos nossa própria dinastia!  
Lor ficou emocionada.  
- Puxa, não esperava por isso... você tem muito bom gosto...  
As duas se abraçaram, olhando para as roupinhas que Lor tinha deixado sobre a cama.

Rory foi à casa de Lane, que estava radiante:  
- Eu e Zach marcamos o casamento para março! Eu quero que seja minha madrinha, você aceita?  
- Claro que aceito Lane! Se você não se importar de ter uma madrinha barriguda...  
Lane olhou espantada para a amiga.  
- Rory... você...  
- É... estou grávida!  
- Minha nossa! Mas... e o Logan?  
Rory fez uma cara triste, e disse:  
- Ele não sabe, e nem vai saber.  
- Rory! Ele é o pai!  
- E daí? As coisas estão bem do jeito que estão. Eu não quero mais ver o Logan, nem a família dele – afirmou ela, convicta.

A reação de Emily e Richard Gilmore não foi das melhores. Ambos ficaram escandalizados:  
- Outra mãe solteira na família! Não acredito! – gritou a avó.  
- Eu avisei, essa história de morar na casa da piscina não ia dar certo! – rebateu o avô.  
- Ora, mãe... Não era você que sonhava com um bebê louro de olhos azuis, da griffe Huntzberger? – perguntou Lor, sarcástica.  
- Lorelai! – censurou Emily.  
- Rory, você precisa contar a Logan o quanto antes – disse Richard.  
- Não. Ninguém vai contar para ele.  
Emily quase teve um chilique:  
- Como não? Ele tem que se casar com você!  
- Rory, seu filho não tem culpa se vocês terminaram. O mínimo que Logan deve fazer é reconhecer a paternidade! A criança tem direito aos bens dos Huntzberger – explicou Richard.  
- Eu vou falar com a mãe dele! – decidiu Emily.

Rory perdeu a paciência:  
- Chega! Eu não quero nada do Logan, muito menos dos pais dele. E se você contar pra alguém, vovó, eu corto relações com você! – ameaçou.  
- Meu Deus... você parece sua mãe! – exclamou Emily, desabando sobre o sofá.  
- Foi feita por mim – ironizou Lor.

Lorelai também precisava cuidar de seu futuro. Ela teve uma conversa com Luke sobre o casamento:  
- O que acha de marcarmos a data para setembro? Até lá o bebê da Rory já terá 3 meses...  
- Por mim tudo bem. Mas, Lorelai... você acha certo o que ela está fazendo? Eu descobri que tinha uma filha de 12 anos, e sei como Logan vai se sentir no dia em que souber que Rory escondeu a gravidez dele.  
- Você sabe como a Rory é teimosa...  
- Ela tem a quem puxar... – ironizou.  
- Eu já disse mil vezes para ela contar ao Logan, mas não adianta. Quem sabe quando o bebê nascer?  
Porém, Rory não parecia disposta a mudar de idéia tão facilmente...

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – O começo do fim**

- Vamos Rory, anda logo! – chamou Lorelai, pela quinta vez – Vamos chegar atrasadas no seu exame de ultrassom!  
Rory contemplou sua barriga no espelho. Já aumentara consideravelmente, e todos podiam perceber que estava grávida. Entrava agora no quinto mês de gestação.  
- Até que enfim! – comentou Lor, ao ver a filha na sala.  
- Parece mais ansiosa que eu, mãe!  
- Não é pra menos! Vamos finalmente saber o sexo do bebê!  
Mãe e filha entraram no carro, e Rory dirigiu até a clínica onde faria a ultra.  
Na sala de exames, Lorelai mal podia esconder sua curiosidade:  
- E então, doutor, vamos comprar tudo azul ou rosa? – perguntou ela.  
O médico afirmou:  
- Parabéns... é uma menina!  
- Rory, é menina! – disse Lor, toda feliz.  
- Puxa, que legal! – respondeu a jovem.

Elas saíram da clínica rumo ao shopping mais próximo. Lor queria entrar em todas as lojas para bebês, e comprar todas as roupinhas cor-de-rosa que via pela frente.  
- Vou confessar uma coisa, estava torcendo para ser menina!  
- Eu também – admitiu Rory.  
As duas passaram a se referir ao bebê como Lai, para diferenciá-la da mãe e da avó.  
Horas mais tarde, mãe e filha foram ao Luke´s comer um lanche. Luke censurou Rory:  
- Você não devia beber tanto café agora que está grávida, Rory. Sua filha já vai nascer viciada em cafeína!  
- Sendo minha neta, estranho seria se ela não fosse! – respondeu Lor.  
- Pobre criança...

Alguns dias depois, Lane e Zach se casaram em Star Hollows. Rory foi a madrinha da noiva. No altar, embora estivesse feliz pela amiga, não pôde evitar um pensamento triste... poderia ser ela naquele vestido de noiva, tendo Logan a seu lado! Mas infelizmente, as coisas tomaram um rumo diferente do que havia imaginado. Pelo menos, ela tinha Lai... acariciou a barriga ao sentir o bebê se mexer.  
Naquela noite, dormiu na casa de Lorelai. Quando foi dar boa-noite para a mãe, fez uma pergunta inesperada...  
- Mãe, se algo acontecer comigo, você promete que cuida da Lai pra mim?  
- Que besteira é essa Rory? Você é muito jovem, e tem uma vida inteira pela frente! – disse Lor, num tom de indignação.  
- Nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã. Por favor... você vai cuidar dela, não vai?  
- Preciso responder? É claro que sim, Rory! Mas isso nunca vai acontecer!  
A jovem trazia uma expressão de tristeza no olhar. Como se estivesse prevendo que algo de muito ruim iria acontecer em breve...  
O tempo continuou a passar, e logo Rory chegou ao sétimo mês de gravidez. Embora estivesse feliz por estar prestes a se formar e pela chegada do bebê, algo a perturbava... mas não sabia dizer o que era. Um pressentimento... Às vezes tinha pesadelos, nos quais ela perdia o bebê, ou alguém o arrancava de seus braços... porém, tentava não dar atenção para isso.  
Lor ainda tentava convence-la a revelar para Logan que estava esperando uma filha dele. Rory não queria nem ouvir falar no assunto. A essa altura, ele já devia estar envolvido com alguma inglesa de família nobre, e não gostaria que voltasse para ela por causa de Lai.  
Engraçado... como um serzinho tão pequeno podia mudar tanto a vida de alguém? Agora que ela ia ser mãe, conseguia compreender melhor as atitudes de Lorelai. O quanto ela havia se esforçado para educá-la sem a presença de Chris e a ajuda de seus avós.  
- Sabe, mãe... – comentou ela, durante uma visita – só espero me dar tão bem com a Lai como me dou com você.  
- É simples, Rory. Basta você amar sua filha e respeitar as escolhas dela.  
- Você não consegue se entender com a vovó por isso, não é? Porque ela quer sempre decidir o que é melhor para você...  
- Se ela entendesse que nós somos diferentes e aceitasse esse fato, talvez pudéssemos ser amigas...

Enquanto isso, Emily não se conformava com a atitude de Rory de esconder sua gravidez de Logan e dos Huntzbergers. Por mais que essa família tivesse maltratado sua neta, o bebê de Rory tinha direito aos bens deles! Richard também não estava nada satisfeito, mas achava melhor não se envolver, porque não queria correr o risco de ver sua neta cortar relações com ele e Emily.  
Entretanto... outras pessoas já haviam descoberto que Rory estava grávida. E a notícia chegou aos ouvidos da última pessoa que Rory gostaria...

Numa tarde, ao voltar do trabalho no jornal, ela se deparou com Logan na porta de seu apartamento.  
- O quê está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, nervosa.  
- Vim acertar contas com você, Gênio. Por que me escondeu que está grávida? – quis saber o rapaz.  
- Você não tem nada a ver com isso!  
- Como não? Por acaso não sou o pai?  
Rory hesitou. Uma parte dela queria inventar que o bebê era de outro, mas sua consciência não a perdoaria... teve então que admitir:  
- Você é o pai, sim. Mas você apenas forneceu o material, porque eu vou criar minha filha sozinha!  
Logan ignorou a grosseria dela e sorriu:  
- Filha? É uma menina, Rory?  
- Sim, e daí?  
- Me deixa entrar, precisamos conversar – pediu ele.  
Contrariada, a moça deixou que Logan entrasse em sua casa.  
- Rory, mesmo que a gente tenha terminado, você não tinha o direito de me esconder isso! – disse ele, nervosamente.  
- Olha aqui, Logan... Você foi viver em Londres. Sua vida agora é lá. O que interessava pra você saber que eu estou grávida?  
- É claro que interessa! – gritou – É minha filha também!  
Logo se arrependeu de ter perdido a calma, ao ver Rory chorar.  
- Desculpa, Gênio – pediu, tentando abraça-la. Mas Rory se afastou – será que você não percebe que está sendo egoísta?  
- Egoísta? Você vai embora para outro país e sou eu a egoísta?  
- Sim! Eu não fui por vontade própria... meu pai me obrigou! Ou você não se lembra mais do escândalo que ele deu na casa de veraneio no dia dos namorados? O quê você queria que eu fizesse? Se eu não fosse, ele me deserdaria!  
- Eu não me importo com nada disso. Por mim, você pode ir para o inferno, Logan!

Ia abrir a porta para ele sair, mas Logan a impediu, segurando seu braço.  
- Rory... por favor! Você não pensa que essa criança precisa de mim também? Eu estive pensando... porque a gente não se casa e vai viver em Londres? Você pode ir trabalhar comigo! E nossa filha terá um lar!  
A moça ficou rubra de raiva.  
- Você só pensa em si mesmo... por acaso você me perguntou se eu quero sair do país? Se eu quero ir morar tão longe da minha mãe? Se eu quero me casar com você, LOGAN! – gritou.  
- Você me acusa de ser egoísta, mas você não passa de uma garotinha mimada que não pode ficar longe da mamãe!  
- Cala a boca! Se você acha isso de mim, por que quer tanto se casar comigo? Se for por causa do bebê...  
Logan abaixou a cabeça.  
- Não, Rory... bem antes de saber, eu já queria me casar com você. Você tem idéia do que eu tenho passado em Londres? Do quanto senti sua falta durante esses meses?  
Ao ouvi-lo falar assim, ela amoleceu um pouco.  
- Quem contou para você? – interrogou.  
- Tenho minhas fontes em Yale.  
- Logan... eu não vou proibir você de conhecer a Lai, mas...  
- Lai?  
- É, eu decidi que o nome dela vai ser Lorelai, e para diferenciar de mim e da minha mãe, vamos chamá-la de Lai.  
- Eu quero registrar a Lai. Quero que tenha meu sobrenome também.  
- Acha que seu pai vai permitir?  
- Ele não tem que permitir nada! É minha filha, e tem direito ao meu patrimônio!  
- Por muito menos ele já ameaçou te deserdar...  
- Eu só queria que você pensasse na minha proposta. Eu acho que a gente ainda pode ser feliz... só depende de você, Gênio.

Logan foi andando em direção à porta, mas, ao olhar para a jovem, não resistiu e puxou Rory para beija-la. Ela tentou empurra-lo, mas acabou cedendo...  
Depois do beijo, ele acariciou a barriga de Rory. Esse gesto a comoveu.  
- Tchau, Gênio. Mais tarde eu ligo para saber o que você decidiu.  
Foi embora, deixando Rory completamente perdida, sem saber o que faria dali em diante.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Maus presságios**

Ao contrário do que havia prometido, Logan não telefonou para Rory naquela noite. A garota ficou decepcionada, e decidiu ligar para a mãe e contar o que havia acontecido.  
- Então ele quer assumir o bebê? – perguntou Lor.  
- Ele quer que eu vá morar com ele em Londres.  
Lorelai ficou apreensiva ao saber. Mas, por mais que a idéia de Rory ir morar tão longe a entristecesse, ela não poderia impedir que sua filha tomasse a decisão que achasse mais conveniente.  
- E você, o que respondeu?  
- Eu disse que não queria!  
- Mas Rory, você deve pensar na sua filha também!  
- Eu não quero sair do país, mãe! No começo, Logan ia ficar apenas um ano em Londres, mas depois o pai dele decidiu que ele ficaria lá por tempo indeterminado.  
- Mesmo assim, Rory...  
- Você não se importaria se eu fosse?  
- É claro que seria muito difícil para mim, mas estou pensando na sua felicidade e na de Lai! Por isso, eu te apoiarei, seja qual for a sua decisão.  
- Obrigada, mãe. Mas eu acho muito difícil mudar de idéia sobre isso...  
- Você é quem sabe, Rory.  
- Eu preciso desligar, mãe.  
- Boa noite, Rory!  
- Boa noite, e... eu amo você, mãe!  
- Também amo você.  
Lor desligou, com uma estranha sensação em seu peito... como se algo muito de muito ruim fosse acontecer...

No dia seguinte, Rory foi trabalhar no Yale News, como fazia todos os dias. No final da tarde, ela estava indo para o estacionamento, quando foi abordada por Mitchum Huntzberger.  
- Precisamos conversar – disse o arrogante pai de Logan.  
- Não tenho nada para conversar com o senhor.  
- É assunto de seu interesse. Vamos tomar um café.  
Rory não gostou nada do convite, mas acabou cedendo:  
- Está bem.  
Eles foram até uma cafeteria próxima ao campus. Mitchum, com sua habitual cara de poucos amigos, resolveu ir direto ao ponto:  
- Então conseguiu o que queria, não é mesmo? Ou melhor, você pensou que tinha conseguido, porque não permitirei que Logan se case com você!  
- Até onde sei, Logan é maior de idade.  
- Ele sabe que será deserdado se cometer essa loucura.  
Rory olhou com raiva para o "sogro", e perguntou:  
- Por que me odeia tanto, Mitchum Huntzberger?  
- Não a odeio, Rory Gilmore. Apenas desejo que meu filho se case com uma moça mais... apropriada.  
- E por que não eu? Porque vou ter uma carreira e não ser apenas um objeto de decoração, como sua esposa?  
- Insolente! Quem pensa que é para falar assim comigo? – perguntou Mitchum, sem disfarçar sua irritação.  
- Sou Rory Gilmore, a futura mãe de sua neta.  
- Eu não a reconheço como neta! E você deveria ter feito um aborto enquanto era tempo!  
- Eu nunca mataria minha própria filha, Mitchum. Mesmo sabendo que ela terá o sangue de um ser tão desprezível como você! – gritou Rory.  
- Você não percebe que vai estragar a vida de Logan? Ele será deserdado! O que você vai ganhar com isso?  
- Talvez eu ganhe coisas que para o senhor não têm a menor importância: amor... uma família de verdade...um pai presente na vida da minha filha... o contrário do senhor, que nunca se importou com Logan!  
- Cale a boca, Gilmore!  
- Cale o senhor! E se me chamou até aqui para ficar me insultando, eu vou embora agora mesmo!

Rory se levantou da cadeira, mas Mitchum disse:  
- Espere... Me desculpe... Talvez eu tenha me exaltado um pouco. Por favor, sente-se.  
Ela obedeceu, mas estava fervendo de raiva.  
- Ouça, Rory. Tenho uma proposta a fazer... algo que será bom para você, para Logan e para mim.  
- Já sei, o senhor vai se mudar para o Alaska.  
- Muito espirituosa... mas não, não serei tão radical.  
- O que é então?  
- Rory, você sabe que sou um homem muito influente, tenho muitos conhecidos em jornais como The Washington Post, The New York Times, entre outros...  
- E daí?  
- Eu posso conseguir um bom cargo para você dentro de qualquer um desses jornais, ou talvez na revista Cosmopolitan... o que você preferir. Com uma condição: se afastar de Logan para sempre.  
A jovem ficou ainda mais furiosa:  
- Quem o senhor pensa que sou, Sr. Mitchum Huntzberger? Acha que vou me vender assim? Eu não preciso disso. Tenho talento, experiência e capacidade para conseguir trabalho em qualquer lugar sem precisar ser "apadrinhada" pelo senhor! E jamais trocaria o Logan por sua ajuda na minha carreira!  
- Não seja ingênua, garota. Por mais talentosa e capacitada que seja, sabe que terá de se esforçar muito para conseguir um emprego como esse.  
- Pois eu prefiro me esforçar o resto da vida a aceitar a sua proposta ridícula!  
- É sua palavra final?  
- Ainda tem dúvidas? – Rory se levantou novamente e pegou sua bolsa – E quer saber do quê mais? Vá para o inferno!  
- Vai se arrepender, mocinha. Eu também posso dificultar sua vida, você sabe disso! – gritou Mitchum.  
Ela não respondeu. Saiu do café apressada, completamente indignada com as coisas que ouvira do pai de Logan.

Entrou no carro, e se dirigia para casa quando sentiu uma forte pontada na barriga. Uma dor insuportável, que a obrigou a parar o carro. Minutos se passaram, e a dor ia e voltava, cada vez mais forte. Rory percebeu que estava sentindo contrações. Precisava ir para o hospital com urgência, a fim de evitar um parto prematuro.  
Voltou a dirigir, mas as dores ficavam cada vez mais intensas... não sabia o que fazer, estava com medo de perder o bebê. Se isso acontecesse, Mitchum Huntzberger seria o único responsável!  
Já estava anoitecendo. Ela aumentou a velocidade, precisava chegar logo ao hospital. De repente, um garoto atravessou a rua correndo. Assustada, Rory tentou desviar, mas perdeu a direção ao sentir uma dor ainda mais aguda que as anteriores. O carro se chocou contra um poste.  
Pessoas que passavam pelo local chamaram uma ambulância. A equipe de socorro veio quase imediatamente, e Rory foi levada para a ala de emergência do hospital. Sua testa sangrava, e ela estava inconsciente. Os médicos decidiram fazer uma cesariana de emergência para tentar salvar o bebê.

**Star Hollows, 22:15 p.m.  
**Lorelai passara o dia inteiro sentindo um aperto no peito, com medo de algo que não sabia explicar... Já tinha ligado para a casa de Rory, mas ela não estava. Ligou para o celular, e só dava fora de área. A cada minuto, ficava mais preocupada com a filha.  
Enquanto tomava banho, o telefone tocou. Luke atendeu, e sua expressão mudou totalmente ao receber as más notícias. Quando Lor voltou, ele a olhou, sem saber como contar o que tinha acontecido.  
- O que foi Luke?  
- Lorelai, aconteceu uma coisa...  
Ela ficou desesperada e gritou:  
- Foi com a Rory! Foi com ela, não foi?  
- Calma... Lor, você precisa ser forte...  
- O que aconteceu com minha filha? – Lor perguntou, aos gritos.  
- Ela... sofreu um acidente de carro.  
- Não... não... não!  
- Ela está no hospital... temos que ir para lá imediatamente.  
- Eu sabia... eu sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa ruim!  
- Os médicos estão tentando salvar o bebê.  
- Luke, por Deus, não posso perder minha filha! Nem minha neta!  
- Calma – disse ele, abraçando Lor – Vai dar tudo certo.  
Os dois entraram na caminhonete de Luke, e ele dirigiu até o hospital onde Rory estava internada.  
No caminho, Lor só conseguia chorar e rezar:  
"_Deus... não me tire a Rory... não me tire o motivo maior da minha vida... por favor..."._

**To be continued...**

_**Observações:  
**__O próximo capítulo será o último. Preparem-se para fortes emoções!_

_Marina Jolie_


	4. Final 1

_**Comentários:**_

_Quando comecei a escrever esta fic, minha idéia inicial era que a Rory morresse no final e deixasse sua filha aos cuidados de Lorelai. Mas como recebi reviews e e-mails pedindo para que isso não acontecesse, decidi escrever dois finais... O primeiro é o original, com a morte da Rory, e o segundo é o tradicional "final feliz", onde a Rory sobrevive e... não vou estragar a surpresa... leiam os dois, please! E deixem reviews dizendo qual foi o preferido, ok? Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram..._

_Ah, se alguém achar que esse primeiro final tá muito "dramalhão mexicano"... eu acredito que qualquer mãe reagiria desta forma diante da morte de um filho, seja ela uma personagem de novela mexicana ou a Lorelai de Gilmore Girls... _

_Bjs da Marina Jolie _

**Final 1 – Um motivo para viver**

**Hospital John F. Kennedy **

**23/04**

**3:00 a.m.**

As horas foram se passando, e a espera por notícias que nunca vinham deixava Lorelai cada vez mais angustiada. Luke tentava tranqüiliza-la, mas ele mesmo estava esperando pelo pior. Rory sofrera traumatismo craniano, e os médicos não sabiam nem se conseguiriam salvar o bebê. Lorelai queria acreditar que aquilo tudo era apenas um pesadelo do qual eles logo acordariam, e então suas vidas voltariam ao normal. Entretanto, nada poderia prepará-la para a pior de todas as notícias...  
Finalmente, um médico saiu da sala de cirurgia, com o rosto visivelmente abatido. Ele se aproximou de Lor e Luke e perguntou:  
- Sra. Lorelai Gilmore?  
- Sou eu, doutor, como está minha filha? – perguntou Lor ansiosamente.  
O médico começou a dizer cautelosamente:  
- Conseguimos salvar o bebê. Apesar do acidente, a menina está bem e aparentemente não terá seqüelas. Foi levada para a incubadora porque nasceu prematura.  
- Sim... e Rory?  
O médico olhou para ela e viu a aflição nos olhos daquela mãe. Não era a primeira vez que tinha que dar uma notícia como aquela, isso fazia parte de sua profissão. Porém, ele teve muita pena de Lorelai e mal pôde encará-la no momento em que lhe deu a trágica notícia:  
- Eu sinto muito... fizemos tudo o que era possível, mas ela não resistiu...

Lorelai ouviu a frase, mas aquelas palavras não faziam sentido para ela.  
Não, era um engano. Rory estava viva, é claro que estava! Ela era tão jovem, tão cheia de vida, ela não podia morrer. Não era justo. Não era verdade!  
Luke se aproximou dela, também chocado com o que acabara de ouvir, e abraçou Lor. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas, e ela perguntou para ele:  
- É mentira, não é? A Rory está viva! Me diga que ela está viva, Luke!  
- Lorelai...  
- Ela não pode morrer... NÃO PODE! – gritou – Uma filha não pode morrer antes da mãe. Deus não pode fazer isso comigo! Diga que é mentira Luke!  
- Eu não posso, Lorelai. Eu queria poder te dizer que é um engano, mas... a Rory está morta.  
- NÃO! – gritou ela.  
- Calma, Lorelai!  
Ela começou a chorar convulsivamente nos braços de Luke, e alguns segundos depois, perdeu os sentidos...

**Star Hollows **

**23/04**

**4:20 p.m.**

Algumas horas mais tarde, Luke e Lorelai estavam de volta a Star Hollows. Ela tinha tomado alguns sedativos para se acalmar, e agora agia de modo automático, como se fosse um robô. Luke avisou os pais de sua noiva sobre a morte de Rory, e eles foram para lá ajuda-lo com as providências para o enterro da única neta deles. Richard e Emily estavam muito chocados com a tragédia. Eles deixaram de lado suas desavenças com a filha e estavam lhe dando todo o apoio possível, pois sabiam que a perda de um filho é uma das piores dores que uma pessoa pode enfrentar na vida.  
Sookie e Jason também estavam ajudando em tudo o que podiam, assim como boa parte dos moradores da cidade de Star Hollows. Todos ali tinham visto Rory crescer, e lamentaram muito a sua perda.  
Quase na hora do enterro, Logan chegou ao local. Estava inconsolável, e nem de longe imaginava que o causador de tudo aquilo tinha sido seu próprio pai. Ele teve um pouco de medo da reação de Lorelai ao vê-lo ali no enterro de Rory, mas Richard e Emily fizeram de tudo para que se sentisse à vontade. Lor estava tão alheia a tudo que nem prestou atenção à presença de Logan.  
No cemitério, o pastor de Star Hollows disse algumas palavras, assim como o rabino. Todos estavam muito chocados, e ninguém parecia muito disposto a fazer um discurso. Mas, para surpresa de todos, Lor decidiu falar. Ela contemplou o caixão que continha o corpo de sua filha, e começou a dizer:  
- Uma parte de mim ficará aqui para sempre, dentro desta cova. Este túmulo vai guardar um pedaço da minha alma... Aqui, neste caixão, está a pessoa mais importante da minha vida... A filha que eu não planejei, mas que sempre foi meu maior motivo para estar viva. Ela me tornou um ser humano melhor. Qualquer mãe sabe que um filho nos ensina a ser menos egoísta e a ser mais generosa. Rory me ensinou tudo...  
Seus joelhos tremiam, e sua voz estava cada vez mais embargada. Mesmo assim, continuou:  
- Deus me enviou um anjo e o tirou de mim. Eu não entendo... e não me conformo. Nunca vou me conformar... – ela não teve mais forças para prosseguir, e Luke a abraçou.  
Se olhasse a sua volta, Lorelai veria que todos choravam depois de escutar suas palavras, que misturavam amor, dor e revolta.  
Depois do enterro, Luke levou a noiva para casa. Ele insistiu para que Lorelai dormisse um pouco, mas ela só conseguia chorar. Obrigou-a a tomar alguns calmantes, e ela acabou adormecendo.

Dias se passaram, e Lorelai não conseguia superar aquela perda tão terrível para ela. Não tinha nem ânimo para pensar na filha de Rory, que continuava na maternidade. Luke tentava ajuda-la. Porém, seus esforços eram inúteis. Lor não tinha forças nem para sair da cama. Ele estava muito preocupado, e resolveu ter uma conversa com ela:  
- Lorelai... você precisa reagir. A vida continua!  
- Minha vida acabou – respondeu ela, apática.  
- Não, não acabou. Eu estou aqui... nós temos um futuro juntos.  
- Eu não quero estragar sua vida, Luke. Eu nunca mais serei a mesma...  
- Ouça. Eu entendo como você se sente.  
- NÃO! Você não entende, Luke! – gritou – Você não pode saber o que eu sinto! Você não sabe o que é dedicar 22 anos de sua vida a uma filha e perdê-la de uma forma estúpida!  
- Eu também amava a Rory. Era como se fosse minha filha! Eu a vi crescer...  
- Mas ela não saiu de você! Você não tem idéia... eu não consigo acreditar que nunca mais a verei... nunca mais!  
- Você tem que ser forte!  
- Eu não quero ser forte!  
Luke olhou para a porta, e viu algo que o fez dizer:  
- Existe alguém que precisa muito de você, Lorelai. E não sou eu.

Lor olhou para ele sem entender, e subitamente avistou Sookie com o bebê de Rory nos braços.  
- Logan a trouxe agora a pouco da maternidade. Ele quer falar com você – informou Sookie.  
Lorelai se levantou, e foi se aproximando da amiga e de sua neta. Ela tomou a criança nos braços, e comentou entre lágrimas:  
- Ela se parece tanto com Rory...  
Minutos depois, Lorelai desceu até a sala, onde Logan a esperava.  
- Lorelai, eu vim até aqui para conversarmos sobre Lai.  
Ela não sabia o que o rapaz tinha em mente. Ele era o pai da menina, e se quisesse, poderia levá-la com ele e afastá-la para sempre da única lembrança viva de Rory.  
- Logan... não a tire de mim – suplicou – Deus me tirou a Rory, não tire a filha dela de mim... Por favor.  
- Eu não farei isso – garantiu Logan – Eu quero pedir a você que cuide da minha filha... eu sempre estarei por perto, e vou contribuir com tudo o que for necessário.  
- Obrigada – disse Lor, com a voz embargada.  
- Eu não poderia tirar Lai de você. Rory nunca me perdoaria – explicou.  
Lorelai olhou para o bebê em seus braços, e pela primeira vez desde a morte de Rory, sorriu. Ela olhou para Luke, e ele disse:  
- Nós cuidaremos dela, Logan. Eu a considero como neta, e nesta casa ela será muito amada por todos. Tenha certeza disso.  
- Eu sei, Luke.  
Ele se aproximou de Lorelai e da filha. Acariciou o rostinho da menina, enquanto dizia:  
- Eu não vou voltar para a Inglaterra. Vou ficar aqui. É algo que eu tinha decidido antes do acidente de Rory... infelizmente, não tive tempo de contar isso a ela – Logan desviou o olhar para que não o vissem chorar – Na véspera do acidente, eu a encontrei, e tinha proposto que ela fosse morar comigo na Inglaterra. Mais tarde, eu tive uma discussão com meu pai, e disse a ele que voltaria para cá. Ele ameaçou me deserdar, mas eu estava decidido a me casar com Rory... Só não tive tempo de dizer isso a ela.  
- Eu sinto muito, Logan – afirmou Lor, mais calma – Eu gostaria que tudo fosse diferente...  
- De qualquer forma, eu não posso mais voltar para a Inglaterra. Há três dias, meu pai teve um derrame, e os médicos dizem que ele tem poucas chances de sobreviver. E, se conseguir, terá graves seqüelas. Eu vou assumir o jornal e todos os negócios da família.

Lorelai não soube o que dizer. Odiava o pai de Logan, e seria hipócrita se dissesse que desejava melhoras. Resolveu ficar em silêncio. Logan se despediu:  
- Eu vou indo, Lorelai. Mas voltarei em breve para ver a Lai.  
- Venha quando quiser.  
Depois que o rapaz saiu, Lorelai olhou para Luke. Ele estava feliz ao ver que Lai a trouxera de volta à realidade.  
- Desculpe se fui agressiva com você, Luke...  
- Eu entendo...  
Aproximou-se dela e a beijou levemente. Lorelai sorriu, e confessou:  
- Eu descobri que ainda tenho motivos para viver. E o maior de todos é essa coisinha – afirmou, enquanto embalava Lai em seus braços.  
- Mais uma Lorelai no mundo. O que será de mim? – brincou Luke.  
- É mais do que isso, Luke. Ela não é só mais uma Lorelai... é uma nova Lorelai... E por causa dela, eu também serei uma nova pessoa – jurou.

Enquanto o sol morria no horizonte, o casal continuava abraçado ali na sala, em completo silêncio, apenas querendo acreditar que a felicidade ainda era algo possível para eles...

**Fim**


	5. Final 2

_**Comentários:**_

_Quando comecei a escrever esta fic, minha idéia inicial era que a Rory morresse no final e deixasse sua filha aos cuidados de Lorelai. Mas como recebi reviews e e-mails pedindo para que isso não acontecesse, decidi escrever dois finais... O primeiro é o original, com a morte da Rory, e o segundo é o tradicional "final feliz", onde a Rory sobrevive e... não vou estragar a surpresa... leiam os dois, please! E deixem reviews dizendo qual foi o preferido, ok? Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram..._

_Ah, se alguém achar que o primeiro final tá muito "dramalhão mexicano"... eu acredito que qualquer mãe reagiria desta forma diante da morte de um filho, seja ela uma personagem de novela mexicana ou a Lorelai de Gilmore Girls... _

_Bjs da Marina Jolie _

**Final 2 – O amor sempre vence**

**Hospital John F. Kennedy **

**23/04**

**3:00 a.m.**

As horas foram se passando, e a espera por notícias que nunca vinham deixava Lorelai cada vez mais angustiada. Luke tentava tranqüiliza-la, mas ele mesmo estava esperando pelo pior. Rory sofrera traumatismo craniano, e os médicos não sabiam nem se conseguiriam salvar o bebê. Lorelai queria acreditar que aquilo tudo era apenas um pesadelo do qual eles logo acordariam, e então suas vidas voltariam ao normal.  
Finalmente, um médico saiu da sala de cirurgia, com o rosto visivelmente abatido. Ele se aproximou de Lor e Luke e perguntou:  
- Sra. Lorelai Gilmore?  
- Sou eu, doutor, como está minha filha? – perguntou Lor ansiosamente.  
- Ela e o bebê vão sobreviver. O que aconteceu foi um verdadeiro milagre. Sua filha saiu do estado de coma, e aparentemente não terá seqüelas.  
Lorelai suspirou, aliviada.  
"_Obrigada, meu Deus" _– pensou.  
- Ela ainda está sob efeito de sedativos, e só poderão visitá-la dentro de duas horas. Enquanto isso, não gostaria de ver sua neta? Ela está na incubadora por ser prematura, mas é saudável e logo terá alta.  
Lorelai sentiu um profundo alívio ao saber que as duas não corriam mais perigo. Ela e Luke acompanharam o médico até o berçário. O doutor mostrou ao casal a filha de Rory, que era muito pequena e parecida com sua mãe.  
- Deveríamos avisar Logan que o bebê nasceu – sugeriu Luke.  
- Ele tem direito de saber, mas não sei se Rory gostaria de vê-lo aqui no hospital – explicou Lor.  
- Ligue para ele, Lorelai. Depois você se entende com a Rory.  
- Está bem – concordou.

Depois de avisar o rapaz, Lorelai se arrependeu. Não tinha idéia de como Rory reagiria ao receber a visita de Logan no hospital. Luke insistiu para que fossem comer alguma coisa, e ela o acompanhou até a lanchonete do hospital. Lorelai só conseguiu tomar café, porque ainda estava muito agitada por causa do acidente e só pensava em ver Rory.  
Quando o médico autorizou as visitas, ela e Luke entraram no quarto para onde Rory foi transferida. Ela abriu os olhos ao perceber que alguém havia entrado no quarto. Ao ver Lor e Luke, perguntou nervosa:  
- Como está o bebê? Por favor, não me escondam nada! Ela está... viva?  
- Calma, filha, nós acabamos de ver a Lai. Ela está na incubadora porque nasceu prematura, mas está bem e logo terá alta – disse Lorelai, tentando tranqüiliza-la.  
- Você não mentiria pra mim, não é mãe?  
- Claro que não! Mas confesso que tive medo que nenhuma das duas... sobrevivesse – confessou.  
- Como se sente, Rory? – quis saber Luke.  
- Dolorida... por causa do acidente e da cesariana. Eu não queria que fosse cesariana, mas os médicos tiveram que fazer por causa do acidente, e o bebê estava correndo risco de vida. E também porque eu entrei em coma...  
- O importante é que vocês estão bem agora.  
Lor perguntou:  
- Rory, o que aconteceu exatamente? Como foi que você bateu o carro?  
A jovem resolveu contar o que tinha acontecido:  
- Eu entrei em trabalho de parto e estava indo para a maternidade, quando um garoto apareceu do nada, e eu tive que desviar para não atropela-lo. Só que eu perdi a direção e acabei batendo...  
- Você poderia ter me ligado quando começou a sentir as contrações...  
- Eu estava com pressa de chegar à maternidade. E estava furiosa por causa da discussão que tive com o pai de Logan...  
- O quê? Você discutiu com o canalha do Mitchum?  
- Ele me falou as piores barbaridades, até me ofereceu um emprego para que eu me afastasse do Logan para sempre...  
Nesse momento, os três se deram conta de que Logan estava na porta do quarto e ouvira toda a conversa.

- Rory... eu não sabia... não sei o que dizer... – Logan tentou explicar, mas ela o interrompeu:  
- O seu pai quase provocou a minha morte e a de minha filha. Eu não quero que você assuma a paternidade da Lai. Só quero que você suma da minha vida, Logan! – gritou Rory.  
- Calma, ele não tem culpa... – Lorelai tentou amenizar, mas Rory não a ouviu:  
- Ele tem culpa sim, porque não teve coragem de enfrentar o pai dele!  
- Ouça Rory – começou Logan – Se você quer saber, eu vim até aqui para contar que eu tomei uma decisão. Eu não voltarei para a Inglaterra. Eu quero ficar aqui com você e nossa filha. Eu disse isso para meu pai, e ele respondeu que posso me considerar deserdado. Eu cortei relações com ele... por sua causa, Rory. Você não pode me culpar por algo que eu não fiz. Se ele te deixou furiosa e você sofreu o acidente... eu sinto muito, mas eu não tive culpa se isso aconteceu.  
Em seguida, ele saiu do quarto. Luke foi atrás dele.  
Lor olhou para Rory e argumentou:  
- Ele realmente não tem culpa, Rory. Ele enfrentou o pai dele, e agora você o rejeita. Isso não é certo. É melhor você esfriar a cabeça, e conversar com ele em outra hora.  
Rory ficou quieta. Talvez Logan não fosse diretamente responsável pelo ocorrido, porém, nada teria acontecido se o pai dele não tivesse aparecido em seu caminho. Se o preço para ficar ao lado de Logan seria o de suportar o desprezo e as humilhações da família dele pelo resto da vida, preferia se afastar dele para sempre...  
A única coisa que ela desejava era ver Lai. Insistiu para que a deixassem ir ao berçário, mas não estava em condições de andar. Aceitou ser levada numa cadeira de rodas até lá, e quando a enfermeira mostrou o pequeno embrulho rosa, quase chorou de alegria. Sua filha estava viva, e logo poderia levá-la para casa.

**Dias depois...**

Rory entrou na casa de sua mãe com o bebê nos braços. Lorelai olhava para elas e apenas sorria. Era praticamente um milagre... por muito pouco, ela não perdera sua filha e sua neta. Agora elas estavam ali, e não faltava nada para que sua felicidade fosse completa.  
Na verdade, faltava algo, mas apenas Rory poderia tomar essa decisão. Por mais que a garota disfarçasse, Lor sabia que ela estava infeliz por não ter Logan ao seu lado naquele momento. Não queria sequer que ele registrasse Lai, e por mais que todos tentassem convencê-la, Rory estava irredutível. Considerava Logan responsável pelo acidente, porque nada teria acontecido se ele não tivesse voltado da Inglaterra. Talvez Mitchum nem tivesse descoberto sua gravidez.  
Emily e Richard foram visitar a neta e a bisneta, mas quando tocaram no nome de Logan, Rory pediu que mudassem de assunto. Então, Richard resolveu contar algo que ela não sabia.  
- Rory, ele e o pai tiveram uma briga feia. Logan acusou Mitchum de ser o responsável por seu acidente, e Mitchum disse que só lamentava o fato de você e Lai não terem morrido. Logan disse a ele que vocês não morreram, mas que ele, Mitchum, tinha morrido para ele. E foi embora. Pouco depois, Mitchum teve um infarte, e agora está internado, entre a vida e a morte. Ele implora para que Logan o visite, mas Logan não o perdoa porque você não quer mais vê-lo e nem deixar que ele assuma a paternidade da filha.  
Ela ouviu em silêncio tudo o que o avô disse, e sentiu muita pena de Logan.  
- Rory, dê uma chance a ele – pediu Emily – Logan tinha desistido de tudo por sua causa, e não é justo que você o trate dessa forma.  
Ela nada disse. Subiu para o quarto, e ficou lá pensando durante um longo tempo.

Algumas horas depois, Lor entrou no quarto, dizendo:  
- Lai precisa mamar, Rory.  
Ela pegou a filha no colo, e disse para a mãe:  
- Eu vou falar com Logan.  
- Fico feliz, Rory. Depois que terminar, desça até a sala. Tem uma surpresa para você. E leve a Lai.  
- Está bem.  
Meia hora depois, Rory desceu as escadas, e para sua surpresa, viu que Logan a esperava.  
- Desculpe ter vindo sem avisar. Eu queria ver você e a Lai – explicou ele.  
- Eu soube o que aconteceu com seu pai.  
- Não quero falar sobre isso, Rory.  
- Eu peço desculpas pela forma como tratei você no hospital. Estava com muita raiva, e acabei responsabilizando você por algo que não deveria...  
- A única coisa que eu peço é que você me deixe registrar a nossa filha. Eu posso segurar? – perguntou.  
Rory deixou que ele pegasse Lai no colo. E disse:  
- Eu vou deixar que você a registre. Mesmo não querendo que ela tenha o sobrenome de sua família.  
- Eu não tenho mais família. A única família que eu quero ter é você... e nossa filha.  
Ela viu que Logan estava a ponto de chorar. Isso a fez balançar... e começou a chorar também.  
Eles se abraçaram, com cuidado para não machucar o bebê.  
- Rory, vamos esquecer tudo o que aconteceu, por favor... – pediu ele – Vamos recomeçar do zero, só nós três.  
- Logan...  
- Case comigo, Rory.  
- Está bem – concordou ela.

**Meses depois...**

No início de setembro, a cidade de Star Hollows foi palco da celebração de um casamento duplo: o de Logan e Rory, que convidou Lane para ser sua madrinha, e por coincidência, desta vez era Lane quem estava grávida; e o de Luke e Lorelai, que convidou sua grande amiga Sookie para ser sua madrinha.  
O pai de Logan morrera em junho, pouco depois da reconciliação entre o rapaz e Rory. Um pouco antes, ela o convenceu a visitar seu pai pela última vez e perdoa-lo. Por mais que odiasse Mitchum, não gostaria que Logan se sentisse culpado por não ter ido visitar o pai antes de sua morte. Logan disse a ele que o perdoava, e Mitchum morreu em seguida, como se só estivesse esperando por isso para abandonar a vida.  
No testamento, Mitchum deixou vários bens para o filho. Ele não tivera tempo de alterar isso antes do infarte. Logan relutou em aceitar sua parte, mas sua irmã o convenceu de que receber sua parte na herança era o mínimo que poderia fazer para compensar a si mesmo por todo o mal que seu pai lhe causara. Logan também assumiu a direção do jornal da família.  
Lorelai estava muito feliz no dia de seu casamento. Finalmente ela e Luke teriam um pouco de paz! Iriam passar a lua-de-mel no Caribe. Rory e Logan não iriam viajar porque a filha era muito pequena, mas planejavam a lua-de-mel para o próximo ano, quando Lai estivesse mais crescida.

Todos os convidados fizeram um brinde aos dois casais.  
Pouco depois, Luke tirou uma foto de Lorelai, Rory e Lai juntas, e comentou:  
- Três gerações de Lorelais juntas... pobre de mim!  
- Por enquanto somos três, mas em breve, pode ser que sejamos quatro – comentou Lor, com um sorriso misterioso.  
- O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Luke.  
- Estou grávida... e talvez tenha uma nova Lorelai a caminho...  
Luke a abraçou.  
- Estou muito, muito feliz em saber que vamos ter um bebê... Mas, se for menina, vamos colocar outro nome, está bem? O que você acha de Claire?  
- Prefiro Sophie – sugeriu Rory.  
- Ei, pode ser que venha um menino – disse Richard, que acabara de saber da novidade – E então você pode me fazer uma homenagem!  
- Não senhor, se for menino, deve ser Lucas, como eu! – reclamou Luke.  
- Mas eu sou o avô!  
- E eu sou o pai!  
Os dois ficaram ali discutindo, enquanto Rory e Lorelai riam da situação. Elas jogaram seus buquês ao mesmo tempo. Paris pegou o de Lor e deu uma olhada bem sugestiva para seu namorado, e o de Rory caiu nas mãos da mãe de Lane, que ficou vermelha. Lane e Rory riram muito do embaraço da Sra. Kim.

No final da festa, os dois casais voltaram para suas respectivas casas. Lor e Luke ainda comemoravam o fato de que iam ter um bebê, e Logan e Rory deixaram Lai aos cuidados de Lane naquela noite.  
- Feliz? – perguntou Logan à esposa, quando chegaram ao apartamento.  
- Mais do que imaginei ficar algum dia – respondeu Rory.  
O jovem casal se beijou, sabendo que, naquele instante, nenhuma lembrança triste seria capaz de atrapalhar a felicidade daquele dia tão especial em suas vidas...

**Fim**


End file.
